Die Schwelle (Episode)
Tom Paris führt den ersten Warp 10-Flug durch, doch dies hat ungeahnte Folgen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Tom Paris sitzt in einem Shuttle und beschleunigt. Er beginnt bei Warpfaktor 5 und erhöht erst auf Warp 6 und dann auf Warp 7. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt meldet er B'Elanna Torres, dass er die kritische Geschwindigkeit erreichth at. Torres meint, dass alles gut aussieht und er die neuen Triebwerke aktivieren soll. Paris aktiviert daraufhin den Transwarpantrieb. Das Shuttle beschleunigt weiter auf Warp 9,2; 9,3. Jedoch schwankt sein Vektor und er stabilisiert auf Kims Anweisung seine Feldsymmetrie. Er erhöht weiter auf Warp 9,7, als der Pylon der Backbordgondel bricht. Torres lässt ihn volle Energie auf die strukturelle Integrität legen. Er beschleunigt auf Warp 9,95 und er nähert sich der Schwelle. Aber bei Warp 9,95 gibt es Probleme mit der Antriebsgondel, die strukturelle Integrität versagt und das Shuttle explodiert. Frustrierst stehen B' Elanna und Harry Kim im Holodeck, Tom sitzt am Boden. Wenn es Realität gewesen wäre, dann wäre er laut Torres jetzt tot. Paris nimmt enttäuscht die Hand vors Gesicht. Akt I: Die Schwelle thumb|leftthumb|right|Shuttle bei Warp 10 Harry Kim, B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris beraten im Kasino was man tun kann um das Abreißen der Antriebsgondel zu verhindern. Torres meint, dass jedesmal kurz vor Erreichen der Schwelle das Subraumdrehmoment eine Gondel vom Shuttle abreißt. Kim schlägt die Verwendung einer Duraniumlegierung zur Verstärkung vor, doch Torres meint, dass auch schon daran dachte und eine solche Legierung zu brüchig wäre. Neelix bietet ihnen Kaffee an, den sie gerne annehmen. Kim meint, dass sie in einer Sackgasse sind. Er fragt auch, ob er helfen kann, doch sie meinen er hat doch keine Ahnung von Quantenwarptheorie und multispektralen Warpantrieben. Neelix lässt sich aber nicht davon abhalten, da er schnell lernt und setzt sich dazu. Torres fragt nach Essen und Neelix meint, dass in der Küche klavianische Kekse sind. Allerdings macht er keine Anstalten die Kekse zu holen, weshalb Torres sie sich selbst holt und Kim anweist, Neelix die Theorie zu erklären. Kim meint, dass es zu lange dauern würde, ihm alles zu erklären. Doch Neelix meint, dass er klug genug sei, schließlich habe er zwei Jahre als Assistent des Ingenieurs auf einem trabalianischen Frachter gearbeitet. Außerdem versorgt er sie mit klavianischen Keksen. Harry und Tom erklären ihm, dass sie gerade versuchen, die Maximumwarpschwelle, also Warp 10, zu durchbrechen. Mit Warp 10 kann man praktisch an allen Orten der Galaxie gleichzeitig sein, Zeit und Raum haben dann keine Bedeutung mehr. Paris erklärt, dass sie in dem Nebel neulig eine völlig neue Dilithiumform entdeckt haben, die bei einer viel höheren Warpfrequenz stabil bleibt. Kim erklärt, dass das Problem sit, dass jedesmal bei Überschreiten der Transwarpschwelle die Gondeln vom Schiff abreißen. Neelix versteht das Problem, er erzählt, dass ihm das gleiche passiert ist als er durch einen Nebel aus dunkler Materie geflogen ist. Paris meint, dass dies ein anderes Problem ist. Doch der Talaxianer erläutert, dass bei seinem Flug durch die Bugwelle ein immer größerer Druck aufgebaut wurde, sodass die Gondel schließlich aus ihrem Gehäuse riss. Kim meint, dass an den Gondeln keine Subraumspannung angezeigt wurde. Paris meint, dass sie vielleicht einen Denkfehler hatten und nicht die Gondeln vom Schiff, sondern das Schiff von den Gondeln abgerissen wurde. Kim erklärt, dass die Gondeln aus einer Tritaniumlegierung bestehen und bei dieser immensen Geschwindigkeit die Legierung sich depolarsieren kann. Tom und Harry erkennen da ihren Denkfehler, nämlich, dass die Gondeln langsamer fliegen als der Rumpf und man dies mit einem Depolarisationsfeld beheben kann. Tom bedankt sich überschwänglich bei Neelix und auch Kim klopft ihm auf die Schulter. Anschließend geht Neelix in seine Küche zurück, wo gerade Torres heraustritt. Bei der nächsten Simulation funktioniert alles und Paris beschleunigt das Shuttle auf Warp 10. Im Besprechungsraum wird das weitere Vorgehen geplant. Captain Janeway ist stolz auf die drei. Als sie ihr den Plan präsentierten, war dies für sie mehr Fantasie als Theorie. Sie bitten um die Erlaubnis zu einem bemannten Flug und bekommen die Erlaubnis. Tom Paris soll fliegen. Er will auf Transwarp beschleunigen und wenige Sekunden später abschalten, um zum Ausgangsort zurückzukehren. Anschließend wird Kim die Sensorlogbücher des Shuttles analysieren. Sobald sie wissen, dass er ungefährlich ist, will Kim einen längeren Flug unternehmen. Chakotay fragt, ob sie bereit dafür sind und Janeway vertraut darauf, dass sie in der Vergnagenheit klug genug waren, um neue Technologien vernünftig einzusetzen. Sie will diesen Weg vorsichtig weiter gehen und beglückwünscht Paris. Sie stellt ihn bereits in eine Reihe mit Orville Wright, Neil Armstrong und Zefram Cochrane. Abends besucht Captain Janeway Tom in seinem Quartier. Er bittet sie herein und bemerkt dann erst, dass es sich um den Captain handelt. Sofort springt er von seinem Liegestuhl auf und will sich entschuldigen. Doch Janeway meint, dass es schon spät sei. Paris lässt sie sich setzen und bietet ihr etwas an. Janeway lehnt jedoch ab. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass der Doktor es besser fände, wenn Harry Kim fliegen würde, denn das enzymatische Gleichgewicht in Toms Kleinhirn ist gestört - es besteht die 2%ige Gefahr einer Gehirnblutung. Tom ist bereit das Risiko einzugehen und beteuert, dass es sein Flug ist. Janeway will dies nicht, doch Paris widerspricht. Er meint, dass dies sein Flug sei. In seiner Kindheit sagte sein Vater zu ihm, dass aus ihm etwas besonderes werden wird. Auch seine Lehrer und Schulkameraden, meinten, dass er einmal etwas besonders tun wird. Offensichtlich sei dies nicht eingetreten. Doch Captain Janeway will sein Leben nicht in Gefahr bringen. Tom gibt zu bedenken, dass er das erste Mal seit 10 Jahren überhaupt spürt, dass er ein Leben hat, dass er riskieren kann. Er ist sich absolut sicher, dass er diesen Flug machen will. Daraufhin lässt sie ihn fliegen. Im Maschinenraum sitzt B'Elanna Torres mit Michael Jonas an einer Konsole auf der zweiten Ebene und meldet der Brücke, dass die Vorstartsequenz abgeschlossen ist. Janeway lässt Kim daraufhin den Druckausgleich in der Shuttlerampe vornehmen und die Hangartore öffnen. Anschließend erteilt sie Paris die Starterlaubnis. Dieser bestätigt den Befehl, fliegt das Shuttle Cochrane in den Weltraum und meint, dass sie sich bei Warp 10 wiedersehen. Paris beschleunigt auf Warp 7, 8 und 9. Im Maschinenraum ortet Jonas nur eine geringe Fluktuation. Torres gibt Paris daraufhn die Erlaubnis auf Transwarp zu gehen. Dieser beschleunigt auf Warp 9,9. Tuvok meldet, dass er ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit überschreitet und er ihn mit den Langstreckensensoren weiter erfasst hält. Paris meldet eine Geschwindigkeit von Warp 9,95. Er erreicht die Schwelle und überschreitet sie. Der Transwarpantrieb und die Gondelpylonen sind stabil. Jedoch bricht in diesem Moment die Kommunikation ab. Chakotay lässt die Sensoren auf Maximum stellen, doch Kim kann ihn nicht finden. Akt II: Veränderungen Die Voyager beginnt nach dem Shuttle zu suchen. Kim findet bei drei Sensorenscans keine Spur von dem Shuttle innerhalb eines Umkreises von fünf Parsec. Janeway fragt Tuvok, ob das Shuttle zerstört worden sein kann. Dies verneint der Vulkanier, da er die Warpschwelle durchbrochen hat. Kim meint, dass Paris jetzt überall im Universum sein könnte, worauf Janeway meint, dass sie einfach ihre kleine Ecke des Universums absuchen werden. Sie befiehlt gerade einen multispektralen Scan durchzuführen, als Tuvok feststellt, dass etwas plötzlich wieder aus dem Subraum auftaucht. Tom ist bewusstlos und wird auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Chakotay bringt inzwischen das Shuttle wieder an Bord, während sich der Captain zu Paris begibt. thumb|Janeway und der Doktor begrüßen Paris nach seinem Transwarpflug Der Doktor untersucht Paris auf der Krankenstation und meint, dass er nicht ernsthaft verletzt ist. Er hat nur leicht erhöhte Serotoninwerte im Hypothalamus. Soweit er es beurteilen kann, schläft Paris nur. Daher weckt er ihn auf. Paris öffnet die Augen und meint auf Janeways Frage, dass er in Ordnung ist. Janeway berichtet, dass er die Sensorreichweite verließ. Paris berichtet, dass er auf die Geschwindigkeitsanzeige starrte, die Warp 10 anzeigte. Als er diese beobachetet, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich selbst beobachtete. Er konnte das Äußere des Shuttles, das Äußere und das Innere der Voyager sehen und war für einen Augenblick überall. er war gleichzeitig bei den Kazon, Zuhause, bei den Klingonen und in anderen Galaxien. Es fällt ihm schwer alles zu erklären und langsam verschwimmen auch die Erinnerungen. Janeway fragt, wie er zur Voyager gelangte. Er sah, dass sie nach ihm suchten, schaltete den Antrieb ab und landete wieder dort, wo er herkam. Langsam verschwimmt jedoch seine Erinnerung. In diesem Augenblick stürmt Torres auf die Krankenstation und erkundigt sich nach Paris. Sie teilt ihm mit, dass das Shuttle unversehrt an Bord zurückgebracht wurde und die Sensoren bestätigt haben, dass er mit Warp 10 flog. Janeway beglückwünscht ihn dazu, dass er in den Geschichtsbüchern erwähnt werden wird. Paris will sofort die Telemetrie überspielen und den Flug analysieren, um einen neuen Versuch zu wagen. Paris möchte die Krankenstation sofort verlassen. Der Doktor will jedoch noch einige Tests durchführen, bevor er ihn gehen lässt. Janeway meint, dass sie in der Zwischenzeit die Logbücher überspielen und ihn über das weitere Vorgehen informieren werden. Die Daten, die Tom bei seinem Flug gemacht hat, werden von Torres und Janeway im Maschinenraum heruntergeladen, es sind eine Menge Daten, die Informationen über den ganzen Quadranten enthalten. Janeway meint, dass die Theorie von der unendlichen Geschwindigkeit korrekt sei. B'Elanna macht sich Hoffnung bald nach Hause zu kommen, da es nur noch ein Problem der Navigation sei. Man müsse nur noch herausfinden, wie man an einem bestimmten Punkt aus dem Transwarp fällt. Captain Janeway denkt noch weiter, das Reisen mit Warp 10 würde die Natur ihrer Existenz verändern, nichts wäre mehr unerreichbar. Sie meint, dass diese Telemetrie ihnen wertvolle Daten über diesen Sektor bringt, aus denen sie einen Sternenkarte erstellen können. Torres übermittelt diese Daten daher an die Stellarkartographie. Michael Jonas übermittelt kurz darauf, alle Daten an die Kazon. thumb|Paris verliert seine Zunge Neelix serviert Torres und Paris im Kasino seine neue Kreation, Paris' Vergnügen. Der Namensgeber ist so in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er kaum bemerkt, dass Neelix ihm eine Tasse einschenkt. Er probiert dieses Getränk und findet es grauenvoll. Torres findet es nicht übel, doch er meint, dass sie Glück habe, wenn sie daran nicht sterbe. Gemeinsam planen sie, das Experiment zu wiederholen, um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht nur ein Zufall war. Paris schlägt vor den Speicherkern des Shuttles zu vergrößern, doch er bekommt schlecht Lust und meint, dass ihm der Kaffee nicht bekommen sei. Er will jedoch nicht zur Krankenstation. Als sich jedoch Kopfschmerzen zeigen und er zusammenbricht. Torres lässt ihn auf die Krankenstation beamen, was jedoch nicht möglich ist. Stattdessen ruft sie ein medizinische Team. Akt III: Tod und Wiedergeburt Auf der Krankenstation untersucht der Doktor Paris mit einem Tricorder. Er stellt offenbar eine allergische Reaktion fest. Es sei ein Wunder, dass er nach einer Tasse von Neelix' Kaffee noch lebt. Der Doktor stellt erstaunt fest, dass Paris allergisch auf das Wasser im Kaffee reagiert. Nach einem Scan mit dem Tricorder, erkennt der Doktor, dass seine Lungenbläschen mutieren. Seine Lungen können keinen Sauerstoff mehr verarbeiten und der Doktor errichtet ein Kraftfeld um den Behandlungstisch. Anschließend lässt er den Computer die Atmosphäre durch eine Mischung aus 80 % Stickstoff und 20 % Acidichlorid um den OP-Tisch ersetzen. Der Doktor meint zu Torres, dass er vorläufig atmen kann. Er vermutet, dass es mit seinem Shuttleflug zu tun hat. Paris hat plötzlich starke Schmerzen. Seine zellularen Membranen zerfallen und er wird bald sterben. Er fordert von Torres alle Informationen über den Shuttleflug an, um eine Behandlung finden zu können. thumb|Kes nimmt Abschied von Tom Paris Auf dem Krankenbett meint Paris, dass er sterben wird. Jedoch erwidert der Doktor, dass Paris zu widerspenstig ist, um zu sterben. Zur Behandlung will der Doktor eine hochgesättigte radiometrische Therapie anwenden. Diese soll die Mutationen zurückdrängen. Paris überlegt sich bereits den Schriftzug für seinen Grabstein: "Hier ruht Thomas Eugene Paris, unser geliebter Mutant". Der Doktor hält dies für eine passende Grabinschrift, hält sie jedoch für verfrüht. In diesem Augenblick meldet Kes, dass die radiometrischen Emitter bereit sind. Sie soll mit 45 Rad pro Sekunde beginnen. Paris korrigiert seine Grabinschrift nun zu "unser radioaktiver geliebter Mutant". Da die Behandlung keine Wirkung zeigt, lässt der Doktor die Dosis auf 85 Rad pro Sekunde erhöhen. Er versucht die Zellmitose mit einem Biosupressorfeld zu unterbinden. Paris erzählt, dass er sich voirstellt, wie viele Frauen an seinem Grab weinen. Er glaubt jedoch nicht dass Torres weinen wird und sein Vater Weinen für eine Schwäche hält. Er erzählt dem Doktor, dass er in seinem Zimmer als Kind oft weinte. Trotzdem liebte er sein Zimmer, weil man ihn dort in Ruhe ließ. Er hat die Tür verschlossen, hat gelesen und Spiele gespielt. Dort hat er auch mit 17 seine Unschuld verloren, während seine Eltern über das Wochenende weggefahren waren. Der Doktor meint, dass er dies in seiner medizinischen Datei vermerkt. Außerdem meint er, dass er eine Peperonipizza mit cavarianischen Oliven haben möchte, da er am Verhungern ist. Paris bittet Kes, ihn zu küssen. Jedoch würde er ohne das Kraftfeld ersticken. Paris bittet ihn, dass er das Sternenflottenhauptquartier kontaktieren und seinem Vater sagen soll, dass er es geschafft habe. Der Doktor bemüht sich mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, trotzdem stirbt Tom. Der Neurostimulator zeigt keine Wirkung und der Arzt stellt Paris' Tod fest. Der Doktor lässt das Gas aus dem Isolationsfeld entfernen und das Feld deaktivieren. Kes tritt zu Paris und blickt ihn entsetzt an. Der Doktor meint zu Kes, dass sie sich etwas ausruhen soll, da sie morgen eine Autopsie der Leiche des Lieutenants machen müssen. Später - der Doktor sitzt am Schreibtisch ertönen seltsame Geräusche auf der Krankenstation. Das MHN sieht sich verwundert im Raum um. Er folgt den Geräuschen zur Leichenhalle. Er zieht die Decke von Paris weg und ist überrascht Tom ist wieder zum Leben erwacht. Allerdings verändert er sich. Ihm fallen die Haare aus. Außerdem besitzt er nun zwei Herzen und seine DNS schreibt sich selbst neu. Akt IV: Transformation Michael Jonas überträgt inzwischen alle Daten über den Warp-10-Shuttleflug an die Kazon. Rettik ist verwirrt, da Warp 10 unmöglich sei. Jonas informiert ihn, dass Paris die Schwelle durchbrochen hat. Er übermittelt ihm daher die Daten, um seinen Wert zu beweisen, worauf Rettik meint, dass sie weitersehen werden. thumb|Der transformierte Paris ist verzweifelt. Auf der Krankenstation informiert der Doktor Captain Janeway darüber, dass die DNA von Paris eine Mutation durchläuft. Den Ausgang dieser Mutationen kennt er nicht. In der medizinischen Datei ist nichts vergleichares zu finden. Er verliert Organe und bekommt neue dazu. Jedoch kann der Doktor die Funktion der drei neuen Organe nicht feststellen. Es sind neuroelektrische Transmutationen im Gange. Allerdings erkennt er ihn noch. Ebenso ändern sich seine synaptischen Muster jede Sekunde. Sein Geisteszustand ist sehr unstet, er ist mal weinerlich, mal aggressiv. Janeway spricht mit ihm und geht in den Behandlungsraum. Paris fühlt sich, wie ein Experiment, dass schiefgelaufen ist. Der Doktor versucht seine DNA in den Ursprungszustand zu versetzen. Paris meint, dass sein neues Wesen besser sei, als er. Er meint, dass Janeway ihm das wegnehmen will, wozu er wird. Er fragt, woher sie weiß, dass es gut für ihn ist. Janeway hält dies für denkbar, meint aber auch, dass es ihn umbringen muss. Daher müssen sie herausfinden, was passiert. Paris beschuldigt sie zu lügen. So seien sie neidisch auf ihn, weil er die Transwarpbarriere durchbrochen hat. Janeway will gehen, doch da wird Paris weinerlich und bittet Janeway zu bleiben. Er weiß, dass sie tut, was möglich ist. Jedoch hat er furchtbare Angst. Janeway fordert ihn auf, durchzuhalten, da sie alles tun, was in ihrer Macht steht, um ihm zu helfen. Jedoch wird Paris wieder aggressiv und greift in das Kraftfeld. Dann meint er zu Janeway, dass sie auf einmal klein wird. Als er dann auch seine Zunge verliert, untersuchen Kes und der Doktor ihn. Paris verlangt den Doktor dringend zu sprechen. Er will herausgelassen werden, was der Doktor nicht ermöglichen kann. Paris meint, dass er das Schiff sofort verlassen muss, da er alles versteht. Er meint, dass er Vergangenheit und Gegenwart versteht, die in der Zukunft verlaufen. Paris meint, dass er die Verkörperung allen Daseins sei und bricht zusammen. Der Doktor beginnt weiterzuarbeiten. Er informiert Janeway, Chakotay und Torres, dass sie alle fremde DNA in seinem Körper vernichten müssen. B'Elanna meint, dass Antiprotonen nur im Warpkern vorkommen. Der Doktor will Paris in einer Röhre fixieren und ihn dann bestrahlen. Torres meint, dass sie für den Bau eines Interfaces drei Stunden braucht. Nach dem Doktor ist dann aber nicht mehr viel von Paris übrig. Janeway lässt sofort mit den Arbeiten beginnen. So versuchen B'Elanna und der Doktor, die neue DNS mit Antiprotonen aus dem Warpkern zu zerstören und die ursprüngliche wiederherzustellen. Er bittet mehrmals das Schiff verlassen zu dürfen, denn er würde nun alles verstehen. Torres lässt den Transfer vorbereiten und Jonas führt ihn durch. Paris versucht sich unterdessen zu befreien. Kes informiert den Doktor dass die mutierte DNA in seinen Leberzellen beginnt zu zerfallen, doch die alte DNA rekonstruiert sich nicht. Daher will der Doktor die Behandlung wiederholen. Es gelingt Paris jedoch seine Beschränkung zu durchbrechen, mehrere Ingenieure mit Phaserschüssen zu betäuben und so zu fliehen. Tuvok schickt umgehend Sicherheitsteams durch das Schiff. Akt V: Nachkommenschaft Commander Chakotay informiert Janeway über Interkom, dass Paris versuchte in Richtung Shuttlererampe zu gelangen. Jedoch können sie ihn mit den Sensoren nicht erfassen, weshalb Sicherheitsteams über alle Decks patrouillieren. Als Janeway den Turbolift betritt, bemerkt sie Paris hinter sich und ergreift den Phaser. Als Paris sie von hinten angreift, feuert sie den Phaser ab, trifft jedoch nicht. Die Phaserentladung wird von Kim auf der Brücke registriert. Er kann die Entladung lokalisieren und Chakotay schickt ein Sicherheitsteam dorthin. Paris bringt Janeway inzwischen auf das Transwarp-Shuttle. Er entführt mit dem Transwarp-Shuttle Captain Janeway und macht einen Druckausgleich in Shuttlerampe 2. Tuvok meldet, dass sie inzwischen Janeways Phaser auf Deck 6 gefunden haben. Das Shuttle geht auf Warp und Chakotay lässt es mit den Sensoren erfassen. Anschließend verfolgen sie das Shuttle und passen die Geschwindigkeit an. Der Computer meldet unterdessen, dass die strukturelle Integrität schwächer wird. Die Voyager muss schließlich die Verfolgung abbrechen. Chakotay lässt die Geschwindigkeit auf Warp 9,5 verringern und das Shuttle mit den Sensoren verfolgen. Sobald das Shuttle auf Transwarp geht, verliert Kim dieses Shuttle. An dessen Bord, kommt Janeway inzwischen wieder zu sich und sieht wie Paris im Transwarpmodus fliegt. Anschließend verliert sie wieder das Bewusstsein. thumb|Tom und Janeway sind mutiert Der Doktor erklärt auf der Krankenstation Tuvok und Chakotay, dass der Transwarpflug die natürliche Evolution um Millionen von Jahren beschleunigt hat. Die Mutationen sind also natürlich, liefen aber in Stunden ab. Er könnte ein zukünfiges Stadium der Evolution des Menschen sein, kein attraktives, wie er findet. Chakotay fragt, was sie dagegen machen können. Der Doktor glaubt, dass die Antiprotonenmethode richtig war, aber länger durchgeführt werden muss. Kim meldet unterdessen, dass man das Shuttle auf dem vierten Planeten eines Sonnensystems entdeckt hat. Chakotay schickt Tuvok mit einem Sicherheitsteam sofort in den Transporterraum 3. Auf dem Planeten leben zwei reptilienartige Wesen. Ein Außenteam der Voyager, bestehend aus Chakotay, Tuvok, Ayala und einem Sicherheitsoffizier, findet die beiden auf einem Planeten als vierbeinige lurchartige Wesen mit drei Nachkommen. Chakotay und Tuvok betäuben die beiden mit ihren Phasern und entdecken drei Nachkommen, die aus einer Höhle kriechen. Mithilfe seines Tricorders weist Chakotay nach, dass menschliche DNA vorhanden ist. Jedoch weiß er nicht, wie er das mit den Nachkommen im Logbuch erwähnen soll. thumb|Kinder von Tom und Janeway Der Doktor hat das ursprüngliche Genom der beiden wiederhergestellt und alle Spuren der fremden DNA beseitigt. Er meint, dass es einige Zeit dauern wird, bis sich ihre genetischen Codes stabilisiert haben. Sie werden die nächsten drei Tage zur Sicherheit auf der Krankenstation verbringen. Janeway begibt sich zu Paris. Tom ist die ganze Sache furchtbar peinlich, er weiß gar nicht, was er zu Captain Janeway sagen soll. Besonders die Sache mit den Kindern liegt ihm schwer im Magen. Doch Captain Janeway meint, dass die Initiative ja theoretisch auch von ihr ausgegangen sein könnte. Captain Janeway nimmt seine Entschuldigung trotzdem an und erzählt ihm, dass sie ihn für eine Ehrung vorschlagen wird. Tom hat allerdings festgestellt, dass sich durch den Warp 10 Flug gar nicht so viel verändert hat. Er dachte, es würde sich mehr ändern - für ihn als Menschen. Er wollte sich den Respekt der anderen Besatzungsmitglieder verdienen. Doch Captain Janeway meint, er habe sich schon lange den Respekt aller hier an Bord erarbeitet. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Die Episode wurde 1996 mit einem Emmy für "Outstanding individual Achievement in Makeup for a Series" ausgezeichnet. Unter den Ausgezeichneten sind Michael Westmore und seine Crew. Diese Episode wurde von Produzenten und Star Trek-Fans gleichermaßen kontrovers diskutiert, da das Erreichen von Warp 10 laut der angenommenen Wissenschaft ganz andere Folgen hätte. Paris wäre somit an jedem Punkt der Galaxis gleichzeitig und hätte so auch leicht zur Erde fliegen können. Brannon Braga soll später zugegeben haben, dass es die schlechteste Episode gewesen ist, die ich je geschrieben habe. Kontinuitätsfehler Tuvok sagt, dass Paris im Transwarpshuttle ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit überschreitet. Danach erreicht er Warp 9,95. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit der Voyager beträgt jedoch Warp 9,997. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Threshold (episode) es:Threshold fr:Threshold (épisode) nl:Threshold Schwelle, Die